Katriel
by Jezikial
Summary: A number of sinister events place Katriel -Lirael and Nick's Daughter - in an unexpected position. When she meets Jailen, a female member of the Royal Guard, she forms feelings that she had believed she could never have as Abhorsen-in-Waiting.
1. Preface

**Note: I do not own this work. Some characters/plot ideas are my own however the entire fanfic is dedicated to the world/characters of The Old Kingdom Trilogy – Garth Nix. For educational/self improvement purposes only.**

***This is the first story I have ever attempted so please review and help me become better **

The seven bells. Glistening silver bells, bound with rich mahogany handles, so highly polished that the charter marks on their surface almost seem alive. Whilst the look of them is intimidating to most, for an Abhorsen-in-Waiting their iridescent surface speaks of a birth right. Their melodic voices sing the wishes of the Abhorsen, sending the Dead where they should have remained all along. But where there is an Abhorsen righting this imbalance of the world, there is a Necromancer; enslaving the services of those who have long left this physical plane, but have yet to delve into the depths of Death past the Ninth Gate.

After reading the first, of many last pages of The Book of the Dead, a young woman of seventeen sat silent, pondering her future. It was a birthright, there was no doubt, but could she fulfil it? Did she have what it takes to become the Abhorsen that she aspired to be? Her slender, petite frame gave no indication of what she would accomplish in the future, what she would not only face but also what she would overcome.

To say that her hair was dark would be an understatement. A trait that spread through her family line – along with the blood of the Charter - her hair was the darkest shade ever to frame a person. Physically, she was a mirror image of her mother. Her intense passion and confidence, attributes received by her father. One common trait that she shared with both her parents was her thirst for knowledge.

She sat, staring, contemplating her future. To the unknowing eye it seemed as though Katriel were simply staring at the wall in her chamber, yet she did not see the cold grey slate of the palace walls. Instead, she saw Death. The sinister, black water of the ever present current that seizes one from the first precinct and carries them into the depths of the Ninth Gate. Katriel's eyes, usually warm, the colour of the rich earth, were now only reflecting the shadows of Death. A cool breeze swept into the chamber. Rather than providing relief from the summer heat, it only accentuated Katriel's sense of death, of the cold desolate waters.

As the sun shone through the window of her chamber-illuminating the now golden hue of Belisaere-Katriel drew a long, deep breath, tasting the air of freedom, the air of Belisaere under the rule of her Uncle, King Touchstone the first. Exhaling, Katriel pondered her future. She was now old enough to begin working as the Abhorsen-in-Waiting. Her mother had taught her as much as can be taught. All that remained were lessons that can only be learned through experience.


	2. Chapter 1

The memory seemed as though it were years ago. In reality it was only one month since Katriel had left her home in Belisaere to search for her mother. She could still remember the dream – the vision – that lead to her departure. The way the tall, well muscled necromancer loomed above the small bodied Abhorsen on the ground. How her blood spilled forth from a wound at her side. She could still feel the blistering effect that the scent of Free Magic initiated. Bile rose to the back of her throat and she concentrated hard to suppress the urge to vomit. She remembered being three years old, running to her mother, pleading with her not to go on another Abhorsen's mission. The same urgent possessiveness engulfed her now as she fought back tears. Tears of desperation, amplified by her exhaustion. Tears released begrudgingly, not only for her mother, but for herself. Yet Katriel would not admit defeat.

The Dead that had been following her since Callibe were now very close. It began with gore crows. Katriel managed to dispose of them rather quickly, but not quickly enough, as they had already had the chance to relay their information to the necromancer who had summoned them. More followed, mostly dead hands. She was alone and now faced more than thirty Dead who were advancing rapidly. Katriel planned to escape them using water. One advantage of her lineage was that she was easily recognised as the Abhorsen. After borrowing the boat of a fisherman in Callibe, Katriel fled to the ocean. There was no reason to stay on land; her guards – all six of them – had been killed in Sindle, only three days into the venture. Her prized mare, Arrenah was left in the inn stables as Katriel fled on the back of the closest horse, which happened to be that of one of her royal guards. She did not have time to worry about her loyal companion, save for hoping that perhaps the Inn keeper had recognised it as hers and kept it safe for the Abhorsen-in-Waiting. Now she was again alone, as the borrowed grey stallion founded after loyally obliging to the needs of his master, crossing such a distance at great speed. The diversion to sea only slowed the dead. It was inevitable that Katriel would face them on land as she come ashore thirty miles from Holehallow. On the fringes of Great Sickle Wood, the Dead were waiting.

Katriel sat hunched by a large white gum, the foliage around it hiding her for the time being. She tried to steady her breathing which felt as though it had been rapid throughout the entire mission. For the first time in four days, she was thankful to have an empty stomach. Her supply of rations gathered in Callibe had dwindled whilst at sea, leaving only meagre proportions of dried fruit and a small amount of cheese. Exhaustion threatened to envelop her; she would need to focus all of her energy on defeating the Dead Hands who were advancing with immense speed. Slowly, she rose to her feet, as quietly as her weary body would allow. Though the Dead Hands seemed to be terribly decayed – from risking the afternoon sun - their strength rested in the sheer numbers. Still, it seemed as though their master – a necromancer – was a great distance away, evident in their clumsy gait. The sound of clinking joints alerted Katriel to their whereabouts, approximately ten feet to the north of her. Their audible decay was accentuated by the smell of rotting flesh. Reaching to her left hip, she slowly unsheathed Melekh, her spelled sword given to her as a gift by the Wallmaker himself, on her seventeenth birthday. The charter marks glowed as they danced along the blade. Engraved with magic, the inscription read: "The Clayr saw me, the Wallmaker made me, the Abhorsen wields me. I am Melekh." Everything about this sword exuded power, from its name, to the fact that it was made more of magic than steel.

Katriel silently loosened the leather clasp that quenched the sound of Saraneth. The bell threatened to overpower her as its strength fought with its wielder, yet the young Abhorsen-in-Waiting was adept and even in her weariness, controlled the bell easily. The dim rays of a swiftly setting sun struggled to filter through the canopy above, causing a morbid confidence in her pursuers. She stepped out of the protection of the scrub, facing the decrepit mob head on, a forced, confident expression on her face. In one swift movement, Katriel flipped the bell in her left hand, catching the mahogany handle and absorbing its weight. In that instant, Saraneth's melancholy sound rang out, dictating the will of its master. At least two thirds of the Dead Hands were bound without much effort, however ten of them were fighting back the urge to submit to Katriel's will. These ten kept advancing while the others wrestled against their own bodies. Soon, all of the Dead Hands would be free once again, unless she could convey them back into death. Whilst holding Saraneth still, she unclasped Kibeth, sliding the rich coloured handle into her grip. Holding both bells, whilst ringing one and silencing the other would be a difficult task yet she did not dare sheath Melekh. In one fluid moment, Kibeth sang her commands, releasing the spirits of all Dead Hands who remained bound.

"Go! Do not stop, do not tarry. Enter death and follow the current beyond the ninth gate!"

Katriel needed to move swiftly for one Dead Hand was upon her, hands stretched out to clasp and encircle her neck. Despite being dreadfully decomposed, the Hand held a vice like grip around her throat, blocking off the air flow within her trachea. Still clasping the bells, she found the more she laboured for air, the easier it became to be lured into Death, how easy it would be to slip into unconsciousness and immerse herself in the cool water of the first precinct.

_No! Katriel you must try, snap out of this! You are not a coward! _

With that last dash of motivation, she raised her leg and kicked the corpse in the stomach, loosening its grip long enough to send Melekh slicing through the neck, decapitating skull from body. She knew that this was her last chance. With all her will, Katriel rang Saraneth whilst retreating back a few paces from where the Hands stood, fixed in position as though glued to the earth. Confidently, she allowed the tone to ring out before silencing it. She then fervently rang Kibeth as loud and as enthusiastically as her sleep deprived body would allow her. Fortunately this was enough. Katriel issued her command before the remaining spirits shucked the bodies of the Dead Hands before her.

Katriel walked, almost unconsciously, step after step toward a road leading into Holehallow. She kept this numb rhythm going for a few miles, barely acknowledging that she had been deprived of sleep for seven days and before that only receiving minimal sleep prior to continuing her journey. Too drained to relish the relief that she could no longer sense the dead around her, Katriel succumbed to her body's desires and collapsed onto the dry earth.


	3. Chapter 2

The cloud of orange dust was barely visible in the twilight. Increasing their speed to a gallop, the two Royal Guards shifted forward in their saddles, straining to identify the small figure on the ground, only five hundred feet in front of them. The muscles in their obedient steeds flexed with the effort of this sprint, after travelling for most of the day, alternating between trotting and cantering to cover more ground. The chestnut hide of the first horse glistened with sweat while the other, a white and grey stallion made the race seem effortless. Upon them, the riders could be identified by the red and gold colours of the Royal Guard.

Atop the chestnut mare rode a female figure, young and slender though clearly demonstrating the strength that was synonymous with members of the guard. Trailing behind her neck, sand-brown hair, smooth and radiant moved in the wind. The rest of her hair unseen due to the dust covered helmet atop her head. Though both guards were covered in the grime of travel, what little portion of the young Lieutenant's skin was visible shimmered with a brown tan. Her determined expression illustrated her level of discipline as a guard. Her colleague, atop the white and grey stallion rode confidently, broad shoulders set high in a proud posture. The badges on his uniform identified him as a leader, a Major perhaps. Similarly to his junior officer, this guard held a composed air of confidence and a firm expression.

Silently, exchanging only a nod between them, the two guards slowed and came to a halt, a few feet away from the figure lying on the earthen road. The blue surcoat identified her as an Abhorsen. Her lengthy black hair cascading around her face and down her back confirmed this observation. The young officer made to dismount her horse, swinging her left leg out of the stirrup with grace.

"Wait, Jailen." Her senior officer regarded her informally yet with a firm tone.

"Sir, with all respect, this must be her." Jailen spoke confidently whilst continuing to dismount.

"Just be careful, this seems too easy, it could well be a trap and then if it is, we are no closer to finding the Abhorsen's daughter." The Major shifted in his saddle, surveying his surroundings suspiciously. Jailen walked slowly toward the girl, before kneeling by her right shoulder. Reaching down to the unmoving body, she placed two fingers on her forehead. She could feel that the charter was pure and unbroken, identifying the girl to be Katriel, the Abhorsen-in-waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

The light in the room was dim as the rising sun filtered through a small window. Though only a few weeks into autumn, the morning air was brisk as it radiated from the stone bricks that made up the walls. The dense woven rugs on the wooden floor helped ease the chill. Several thick logs blazed within the fire place, their heat radiating throughout the room, filling the air with the smell of the lavender that sat atop them. Jailen sat in a chair, slumped forward, head on arms supported by the side of a small bed. Though diligent, she had submitted when her body coerced her into the depths of sleep, for this was the second day since finding Katriel that she had sat by her side, desperately waiting for her to return to consciousness.

Though she was an adept charter mage, Jailen could do no more to hurry the healing process. She had worked endlessly throughout the first night, reaching into the charter to perform the necessary healing spells that would treat the physical damage. The rest was now up to Katriel. Jailen feared that it was the emotional wounds that were preventing her from healing and coming into consciousness. If her patient did not recover soon, she would surely die of dehydration. When they found the young Abhorsen-in-Waiting, her lips were cracked and dry from the blistering sun and lack of sufficient hydration. She could do no more than frequently apply a wet cloth to her lips. As the colour returned, Jailen admired Katriel's petite lips. She could see how her face would look in less grim circumstances and appreciated her beauty. Even now, the solemn expression, her pale skin and delicate features were painfully stunning.

On the first day, Katriel had woken slightly, not enough to comprehend her surroundings, however just enough for Jailen to use a wet cloth to trickle small amounts of water into her mouth before sleep beckoned her. She remembered her eyes, for this was the first time that she had the opportunity to see them. She was startled by their depth, by their warmth, though she knew these eyes were a mere shell of what they would be when she was conscious. No conversation had passed between them yet Jailen felt a strong affection developing for Katriel. She was unsure whether this was born out of a fierce protectiveness or admiration of her beauty, or whether it was something else entirely. Her mother had attempted to convince her several times to rest, to take time out and let someone else tend to the girl, but Jailen would not leave her side, save for short toilet breaks when she gave explicit instructions to her replacement. Resigned to the fact that her daughter would not leave Katriel's side, Jailen's mother checked on her periodically, to bring food, water and to replenish a stock of other necessary items.

This room was part of a larger home, owned by Jailen's parents in Holehallow - the town where she had grown up - and conveniently, only a short distance from where Katriel was found. Though she had spent her adult years in Belisaere with the Royal Guard, she was always welcome when travelling to the south of the Old Kingdom.

Movement underneath the thick woollen blankets startled Jailen and with a fright she sat upright, eyes blearily trying to assess her surroundings. This was not uncommon, as in the last two days she had witnessed Katriel's terrible dreams, which caused her to thrash about in the bed, kicking off her covers. Each time, her loyal carer gently replaced the blankets over her small frame. This time was different, Katriel stretched out her body whilst sluggishly opening her eyes. She looked around slowly, trying to remember how she came to be in this unfamiliar room, with this unfamiliar person. Her expression was confused and weary as she tried to put all of the pieces together in her mind. She began to panic when she realised that her clothes were missing - replaced by a thin cotton night shirt - and with them her bells and sword. In caring for her, Jailen had removed her stained, gritty clothing and cleaned her skin of the grime collected during weeks of travel. Though she blushed at removing Katriel's clothing, she felt it would be neglectful to leave her in gritty, reeking clothes.

"My bells, my sword.....Where are they? What have you done with them?" Katriel retreated to the corner furthest from Jailen, pulling her knees to her chest defensively.

"It's ok Katriel –" Jailen began.

"You might as well just kill me now! Get it over with, I clearly can't defend myself! You must be sick to wait for me to recover before finishing the job! Do it......now!" Tears ran uncontrollably down her face as she shouted the words. Hearing the disturbance, Jailen's father who was also a member of the guard ran up the stairs before plunging into the room. Startled at first, she recognised his red and gold uniform as Jailen attempted to calm her.

"Shhh, Katriel it is alright. You are safe, we are members of the royal guard, this is my house, and it is all going to be ok." Jailen spoke in a quiet reassuring tone and continued to tell her that she was safe; repeating that they were guards and that she was in their home and that all would be ok. Her father looked toward her, offering assistance.

"It's alright father, go back downstairs, I will be fine." She was still speaking very softly. He hesitated for a moment, unsure, till she nodded for him to leave. The more people around, she figured, the more intimidating the situation would seem. Katriel remained huddled in the corner on the bed, shaking with fear, tears now running seamlessly down her face. Jailen knew that she needed to proceed with caution, slow movements and speech till her trust was gained. It pained her to see this frightened, desperate girl who was so unlike what she imagined the daughter of the Abhorsen to be before all of this. She kept reassuring Katriel in hushed tones, speaking slowly and not making any sudden movements. After some time, the trembling lessened, her features relaxed to show a neutral face.

"Where - " Katriel swallowed hard before continuing. "Where am I?" Jailen paused to answer, trying to avoid giving too much information in too short a time.

"You are in Holehallow, about twenty miles from where you collapsed. This home belongs to my parents." Katriel thought on this for a moment before continuing.

"Y-you found me?" Her mouth was very dry and after not speaking for almost two days, she found it difficult to form the words. Jailen slowly moved toward the jug on the table to her left and poured a cup of cool water and handed it to Katriel very slowly. She was reluctant to accept the offer, still untrusting of her guardian, with good reason after what she had been through.

"Here, it is just water, it will help. You are very dehydrated. I will answer your question in a moment. Please, drink." She encouraged her to drink, offering reassuring words.

"Good. Slowly, now not too much at once, just small sips for a while." Jailen cleared her throat before continuing. "Myself and my senior guard picked you up on the road leading into the town. That was the evening before last, you have been unconscious since." Katriel stared at her, disbelief in her eyes.

"Two days?!" It sounded more of a statement than a question as both her pitch and volume rose. "I need my things, I need to leave right now, I have to save my mother. She's in danger and I am failing her, I need to go. Where are my things?" As Katriel began to panic, Jailen tried to calm her, encouraging her to stay in the bed while she explained everything. She recounted how Lirael had arrived in Belisaere two weeks prior and that her father - Nicholas Sayre – made orders for the guard to search the Kingdom for his missing daughter. Several guards had been dispatched throughout the Old Kingdom.

"My mother........she's alive?.......and in Belisaere?" She was surprised yet confused about the situation.

"Your father...." She paused for a moment. "He discussed the dream....the vision that you had, with your mother. She was surprised by this because she had not had any encounters with the Dead during her trip. It was a very peaceful trip she said, straight to the Clayr's Glacier and back with no trouble." She let this sink in before proceeding. "At first she thought that perhaps it had all been just a dream, or that it was supposed to be interpreted in a different way- " Katriel opened her mouth to interrupt.

"How could it be interpreted any other way? She was dying! What else could I do but-" Her eyes began to glisten as the tears threatened to reappear. She forced them back and tried to compose herself.

"I know that, she understands. They both understand that it took great courage to do what you did and that there was no other option. Your mother also had another theory after she had given it more thought." When Katriel kept silent, she pushed on. "She believed that perhaps.....that maybe the dream was planted, a set up to lure you away from safety, a trap. She thought that it was possible – with the use of Free Magic – that someone had intentionally manipulated your dream, placing you in a situation that left no other option than for you to investigate." She fell silent, not wanting to force Katriel to respond immediately. The two stared at random objects for the passing of a few minutes. Jailen could not tell whether she was relieved that her mother was well or whether she was devastated that the previous month's trauma had been in vain. Eventually, she attempted to break the silence.

"Katriel. I know this is hard but - " Katriel moved her head sharply to look at Jailen, a stern look upon her face, her eyebrows set in a scowl.

"That's bold of you don't you think" She said, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"I'm sorry?" Jailen was taken aback by this. Katriel looked at her condescendingly, an expression that pained her deep within.

"You believe that you know me? That perhaps the fact that I am in your house gives you some..... some right to neglect to address me by my title? Clearly you are not a very well disciplined guard." Her words hurt Jailen, whilst at the same time evoking an anger that swelled within her. She tried hard to be patient, to understand Katriel's point of view, her fear, but after two days of exhaustion, she could not control her temper any longer.

"Well my Lady. No, your presence in my house is not cause to neglect formalities." Her voice became raised, using the same bitter tone that she had just received. "However I will have you know that I have been by your side for the last two days, tending to your every need. Waiting patiently by, worried that you would die of dehydration. I have cleaned the grime off your body and replaced the blankets when you threw them off in terror of a dream I could not see; wishing that for a moment I could take the pain from you and experience it myself! I have forgone food and sleep to care for you. I exhausted myself to near death the night before last to heal the severe wounds on your body. I was told, time and time again to let someone else care for you, to rest, to seek privacy and time in a room other than this one, to be somewhere other than by your side every minute!" She tried to stop yet the words continued to flow out of her. "So after all of that, yes, I do feel that I have some very small right to call you by your name rather than play to your arrogance." Her face glistened from the tears covering her cheeks, yet she refused to acknowledge them. Katriel stared at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open with shock. As a single tear ran down her cheek, Jailen felt implausibly horrible.

What was I thinking? How could I say those things to her when I care about her so much? But why do I care?

"I'm....I'm so sorry. That was incredibly disrespectful of me, I'm sorry Ma'am. I will have someone come up and tend to you soon. I won't trouble you again Ma'am, unless there is something that you need from me." Jailen went to stand, placing one hand on the side of the bed for support.

"Wait." Katriel reached out and gently gripped her arm. "Stay...please. I'm sorry, you're right. I had no idea........" She punished herself yet how could she possibly know what Jailen had done for her? "If it were not for you, I would be dead. I didn't mean to attack you; I really do appreciate everything that you have done. I'm just so afraid." She was sobbing now and her grip on Jailen tightened. Through the sobs, she tried to speak. "I'm sorry, really. Please, you can call me by my name, I want you to, honestly. I don't know what is wrong with me.....I don't even know your name." The words stuttered out of her mouth yet Jailen could still understand her.

"It's Jailen.... I am Jailen." She said. "I am very sorry........Katriel" After stumbling over the use of her name, she tried to go on. "I had no right to speak to you in that way. You could not have possibly known any of those things, even if you could, you never asked me to do this, I did so willingly, I can not blame you for my decisions." She sat gazing into those deep warm eyes. She admired their depth, their intensity, the way that her long lashes framed them to make them seem all the more stunning.

"Jailen......that's a beautiful name." Katriel could only manage small sentences. Jailen blushed on receiving the compliment and looked away. The rest of the day went on in similar fashion, the pair talking slowly, Jailen taking her step by step through the events leading up to now. Katriel recounted her journey over the last month, how she had faced the necromancer from her vision in death and how easily he nearly disposed of her.

She recounted the moment when she was caught in the fifth precinct, unable to return for what seemed like weeks. She told of how all six of her guards were slain fighting by her side, how she fled like a scared animal. When the sun began to set and the day was finally almost over, Jailen noticed how exhausted Katriel was from talking all day.

"I think it might be time for you to get some more sleep. You look exhausted." As she spoke, Katriel nodded her hair slowly.

"Yes........I should sleep, I want to sleep so badly but I......" She stopped mid sentence, wincing at the thought of her dreams. "Where have you been sleeping?" She stifled a yawn while speaking. Jailen indicated to the chair in response.

"I haven't actually been sleeping, in case...........................you needed me. But I can go, there are other rooms where I can sleep." She did not want to make it known that this room was indeed her room as a child and that whenever she visited Holehallow it was in this room she slept. Katriel seemed pensive and opened her mouth as though to say something before closing it shut momentarily. "What is it?" Jailen could not read her expression.

"It's just that." She paused. "That I was hoping you could stay...with me." Katriel explained that she was fearful of being alone in the dark due to the resemblance it held with Death. She could not believe how vulnerable and pathetic she was allowing herself to be, yet she felt that she trusted Jailen. After all that she had done for her, seeming vulnerable was really not that big a deal.

"Sure. I can stay with you. I will stay right here." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Wait, no. I can't expect you to do that for me. You should have the bed; you have been awake for a long time. I will sleep in the chair."

"No you will not. You are not leaving that bed." Her tone was firm yet spoken with warm smile.

"Then.........perhaps you could lay with me.....so you can rest?" Katriel was speaking very quietly, avoiding Jailen's stare. "Only if you don't mind that is. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, just forget it." She was becoming embarrassed, Jailen stifled a smirk.

"Of course I will. It's ok, you are safe here." As she spoke, Katriel shifted over, allowing room for Jailen to slide in next to her. Whilst she shuffled into the bed she felt relieved that there was not enough light for her blushing cheeks to be seen. She laid facing out toward the room - not wanting to cause Katriel to feel uncomfortable - and waited for the sound of her breathing to become slow and regular, indicating that she was asleep. Thoughts and apprehensions raced through her mind till finally, she too fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
